


Short and Bittersweet

by Demial



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheesy, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: A recent batch of prompt-based sfw requests. All readers are gender neutral.





	1. Present Genji - Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: “I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” with ya boy Genji. Maybe he and reader are on a date and people keep giving them dirty looks

You ignored the rude stares of the people walking by on the street. You had used all your courage to ask Genji out. You weren’t about to let some strangers you may never see again ruin this night for you. You took Genji to the most expensive restaurant that you could afford, saving up your money while also saving up your courage.  
  
Your hands bumped accidentally while you walked, and you grabbed Genji’s fingers. He accepted your hand in a proper hold, intertwining your fingers. You couldn’t help your embarrassed grin at the pavement.  
  
Genji surprised you by pulling you into a quick side-hug and pressed his cool visor into your cheek. “You are so cute.”  
  
You grinned harder, still blushing.  
  
“Is that alright?” he asked. “I feel rusty.”  
  
“What? Oh! Yeah, yeah,” you spluttered.  
  
Consider yourself thoroughly charmed by this ‘rusty’ playboy. The good mood continued when you arrived at the restaurant, were seated, and ordered your food. The drinks arrived. Genji removed his two faceplates to drink.  
  
The gentle hiss of the removal of the first plate provoked ruder stares from the people seated around you. Genji’s eyes hardened. You looked around at all the inconsiderate people in their stylish and well-tailored clothing. People with more money than you.  
  
“You know what?” you began.  
  
He looked to you, his gaze glassy and unreadable.  
  
“These people think they’re better than you, than us. They’re not. I don’t care what anyone else thinks,” you said. It seems this restaurant was a bust, but you didn’t want to end the date here. “Do you wanna go somewhere?”  
  
His mouth curved in a half-smile.  
  
“I know a rooftop with a beautiful view,” he said.  
  
You smiled back and called the waitress over to get your food packed up to go.


	2. Blackwatch Genji - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: 'I can't sleep, can I stay here?', fluff moment with Blackwatch Genji and Blackwatch reader (nurse or agent, up to you) Coz he deserve more love!!

“Really? He’s never rude to me. A bit cold, maybe. That’s it.”  
  
“That,” Jesse said, jabbing his cigarillo in the air, “is because he thinks you’re sweeter ‘n a candied cherry dipped in chocolate and rolled in powdered sugar.”  
  
You giggled. “Jesse, that’s ridiculous.”  
  
“It’s true,” he insisted, leaning back on the sofa and putting his feet up on the coffee table.  
  
“Then why doesn’t he tell me?”  
  
Jesse snorted, shooting you a knowing smile.  
  
“What?” you asked.  
  
He shook his head silently, still wearing that smile.  
  
“I’ve had enough of your shit, Jesse,” you grumbled.  
  
You got up and left.  
  
You woke up from a nightmare again that night. Your veins on fire, your body stiff and muscles angry. The little girl you found dead during a mission six months ago still haunted you today. You weren’t the only one who had nightmares. No one made fun of you for this, but you still suffered. Not wanting to see her face in your dreams again, you got out of bed before you fell asleep again.  
  
You shuffled miserably back to the Blackwatch rec area. Really, it was a living room, because it not only had that sofa, but also a TV, and some gaming consoles. Genji was sitting on the sofa, thumbing at his cell phone.  
  
You were hoping to be alone. But if Jesse was right, Genji wouldn’t mind you sitting next to him.  
  
“Hello,” he greeted you quietly.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Why are you up?”  
  
“Nightmare,” you said simply.  
  
You sniffled and whiped your runny nose with the back of your hand. Any more words, and you’d start to cry.  
  
“The girl, right?”  
  
You jerked your head up to look at him. His red eyes bored into you.  
  
“Yeah. How did you know?” you asked.  
  
“I saw you cry for her after that mission.”  
  
You were stunned that Genji remembered. He barely said a word to anyone but Jesse and Commander Reyes. And when he did speak, he said, “No,” rather rudely. You didn’t think he cared, let alone remembered such a detail about someone other than himself.  
  
You didn’t expect Genji’s human arm to come around you, so you jumped a bit. But then you settled into his body while he pulled you close. You let the tears stream, taking deep breaths, letting out your grief, and listening to Genji’s steady breathing.  
  
“Mind if I stay here? I don’t want to go back to sleep.”  
  
“I do not mind.” 


	3. Present Genji - Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you." for Genji?

This was never supposed to happen. Genji was a hero and made of strong metal, a stronger spirit, and he always cheated death.  
  
Yet here you are, dragging his limp body—which is just as heavy as you’d expect—to cover, hoping the trail of blood he was leaving behind didn’t lead Talon to your location.  
  
You couldn’t breathe, except to summon Mercy to your aid.  
  
“-Agent!” Mercy yelled next to your ear.  
  
She looked a hair away from slapping you to get your attention, panting, ragged, and flushed. Although, she might not truly want to. Just, your world had tightened to the deadly still man/machine that lay at your knees.  
  
_Oh, right_ , there was gunfire splitting the air and orders being shouted in your earpiece.  
  
“I need to stop the bleeding,” Mercy told you loudly over the noise.  
  
She said, “I,” not “we,” and the voice in your ear ordered you elsewhere. Away…from him.  
  
She went about her work. You were left hesitating. About to kick and scream like a child left at daycare. Not understanding. It was unfair.  _No!_  
  
You looked at him and knew you may never get this chance again. The blood was pooling at his side.  
  
You bent down until your head touched the front of Genji’s helm. You held his visor.  
  
“I love you,” you said, knowing no one could hear you. Not even he.  
  
And off you went. You survived the rest of the mission somehow in a blur. It was luck; you should have died. Not that you would have minded. Next thing you knew, you were strapped in on the Orca. Mercy blocking your view of Genji lying on the pull-out gourney. She fussed over him, wires and tubes sticking out at all angles, and you didn’t think much of it. Too drained. You fell asleep, your head bobbing with the movement of the dropship.  
  
The next day, the other agents spread the word around that he was recovering in the medbay. Your heart stirred. Until then, it had remained dormant.  
  
You were summoned to Genji’s room, for him to personally thank you for saving him. You went with confidence, because he couldn’t have heard you your spill your heart. It was still a secret.  
  
But he did, and he asked if it was true just as you were getting up to leave from your chair. You couldn’t lie to him, nor could you voice the truth. With your heart in your eyes, you nodded.  
  
“I am tired, but…can you stay with me?” Genji asked quietly, turning his hand slowly palm up, offering it to you.  
  
“Yes,” you said, taking his hand and tucking to your lap with care.  
  
Genji curled in your direction to lie on his side. His eyes fell closed, and he went to sleep. 


	4. Young&Present Reinhardt - Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about #81 "It's cold, you should take my jacket" with Reinhardt?

You were deep in conversation with your friend, sitting outside a cafe in your hometown. Chatting loudly. Gossiping. Giving each other toothy smiles at the jokes you tossed at each other. The breeze was the only downside. It was cold this spring. You huddled closer to your friend, naturally lowering your gossip to a whisper.

Your chatting was interrupted by a sun-warmed denin jacket large enough to settle on both your shoulders.

“It’s cold, you should take my jacket,” growled a confident voice.

A huge, blonde man walked past and away from the cafe.

“I will return for it! And in exchange, I want both your numbers!” he called over his shoulder.

He gave you both a ridiculous wink and turned to keep walking, his glorious hair tossed over his shoulder at the movement.

The mysterious man never returned for his jacket. Your friend joined the war effort. Killed in action. So you kept the jacket in memory of them and that day. You kept it tucked in the back of your closet.

Years went by, and the war never reached your town. It didn’t change much, except it was emptier. More lonely, both from the absence of your friend and from others lost in the war. You still frequented the same cafe and sat outside in the sun. This time you knew better and brought the mysterious man’s jacket to keep out the cool spring breeze. Also to feel the presence of your friend sitting next to you.

“My jacket! Ah, but you can keep it,” said a man behind you.

You turned around.

You had never seen a man like this in your entire life. And yet, he was very familiar. A friendly smile slowly dawned on your face despite yourself.

“You remember me!” he said, maintaining his own smile. “I was that same fool who flirted with you all those years ago.”

The blonde man!!

He wasn’t as gorgeous as then, but he was certainly handsome. And the scar cutting across his eye must have an interesting tale behind it.

“May I sit?”

You nodded immediately. The large man settled onto the seat next to you. You placed your elbow on the table and your chin in your hand, ready to chat.

“Well, you aged better than me,” he chuckled.


	5. Post-Recall Hanzo - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “I don’t care what anyone else thinks.” W/ Hanzo, pretty please :3

Hanzo came and went from your home at all hours. Sometimes multiple times a day. Flitting in and out like a bird to its nest. It was your nest. You lined it with things you loved, and inspired love in you. Trinkets from friends, plants that looked neat, and pictures of family. It overflowed with love, enough for a second person. Warming Hanzo’s cold heart.  
  
It’s why he always returned. Despite not seeming to belong there. With his cuts, scrapes, and sometimes blood smeared on his clothes and cheek. With his bow strapped to his back and the deaths on his hands.  
  
Hanzo felt the eyes on him when he returned. From the neighbours with the houses as cute as yours with their perfect little families, their small dogs.  
  
“Perhaps I should only return at night while they’re asleep,” Hanzo forlornly suggested.  
  
“No,” you said, “this is your home. Return when you want. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. They don’t live with you; I do. And I like it that way.”  
  
Hanzo took your hands. He pressed his forehead to yours.  
  
“Thank you,” he whispered. 


	6. Present Genji - Comfort/Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “This isn’t goodbye,” with Genji.

“No,” you insisted quietly, sadly.  
  
“You are being dramatic,” Genji said gently.  
  
His thumbs brushed your tears away. You seized his wrists, hoping to keep him close, even though you knew he had to leave. Overwatch called him away from you. He answered, a debt weighing on his soul after taking so much in his younger years.  
  
You couldn’t follow him just yet. Or maybe at all. The details hadn’t been worked out. You had just established yourself a good life here, with Genji. You kept him rooted to this home, and he kept you rooted to reality. He was your rock, something solid to lean against when things were tough. He kept you laughing when you were down. You couldn’t believe it was being pulled out from under you.  
  
“I’m not!” you insisted. “I’m used to you being here. What am I going to do?”  
  
“I will call you.” Genji cupped your face with you still clinging to his wrists. “You know this.”  
  
“What if I need to hold your hand?” you asked, covering one of his hands with yours.  
  
“I will return to you,” he said. “This isn’t goodbye.”  
  
You finally nodded. You trusted him. His hands slipped behind your head to pull you in for a tight hug. Fresh tears squeezed out of your eyes, because you knew you wouldn’t get to hold him for a while.  
  
“You will be fine. You are stronger than you believe.”  
  
The words would sink in later when you stood alone in your home, with only yourself to rely on. For now, you cried like a child while he approached the side of the train, intending to stow away on it.  
  
“Call me tomorrow!” you called after him. “Please,” you added, voice cracking.  
  
“Of course!” he called back over his shoulder, climbing the side of the train car.  
  
The train pulled away, kicking up dust that clung to your tear-stained cheeks. Giving you a neglected look. 


	7. Hanzo - Fluff/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you don’t mind another request, could you do “Just breathe, okay?” Featuring hanzo? Thank you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: pregnant reader

Hanzo’s dragon started to get between the two of you when you sat together on the couch. Hanzo would lean in for a kiss or an embrace, and the small spirit dragon gracefully slithered onto your stomach. It curled up into a pile of glowing blue and refused to move.  
  
It kept happening. Hanzo asked it get off. Ordered it off. When he went to grab it, his hand went right through.  
  
Then you woke up with it on you, split into two like his Dragonstrike. You sat up, causing it (them?) to tumble off with tiny roars of protest. They scrambled back up, sat on their hindquarters, and whipped their tails side-to-side, annoyed with you.  
  
It became a real problem when they wouldn’t come with their master into battle. They stubbornly stayed with you, laying across your stomach.  
  
“Hanzo, why are they doing this?” you asked.  
  
You picked one up by its scruff. It willed itself incorporeal, slipping through your fingers, and dropping back down onto your tummy.  
  
“I do not know,” he replied. His eyebrows scrunched together, staring intently at the twin dragons. “But it is starting to  _anger_  me.”  
  
The dragons just stared back.  
  
They followed you about the house for a week before losing patience with you both. You just weren’t getting the hint. One of them dropped a pregnancy test on your lap.  
  
You picked up the box to stare at it in confusion for a few moments before jumping off the sofa to go to the bathroom. The dragons tumbled to the floor.  
  
You presented Hanzo with the positive test. You thought he would be happy but his posture stiffened.  
  
“No…no, I’m not prepared,” he started to murmur, turning around and walking away.  
  
You grabbed his hand to stop him.  
  
“Hanzo! It’s going to be fine. We can figure this out.”  
  
He did stop. He turned around but continued to argue.  
  
“You don’t understand. I’m an assassin! All I know is how to kill! How can I hold a child with blood on my hands?”  
  
He argued passionately, believing every word. You stood your ground, however.  
  
“You hold  _me_  with those hands.”  
  
That gave him pause.  
  
“And did anything bad happen? To me?” you asked.  
  
“No,” he conceded more calmly.  
  
You pulled his hand closer. Up to your mouth to press your soft lips against his fingers.  
  
“Just breathe, okay? Like Genji taught you? You’re strong. We’ll get through this.”  
  
“Of course,” Hanzo said with a gentle smile. He pulled you in for a hug. “How foolish of me to forget.” 


	8. Demon Hanzo - Silliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “You make me feel safe,” with Hanzo.

It started when Hanzo saved you from a charging bear in the woods. His red spirit dragon scared it off. The bear charged in the opposite direction. It would have been funny had you not been vibrating with adrenaline. He pronounced you a foolish mortal and carried you in a fireman’s hold right out of the forest. You weren’t sure if being caught by a demon was the lesser of two evils (the other being attacked by the bear, of course). But he let you go, unscathed.  
  
You tried to take that shortcut through the woods on the way home again a few days later. You had had a few drinks. Some liquid courage (or foolishness, depending on who you ask). You were high on the idea of seeing the demon again. You hypothesized that he wouldn’t let any harm come to you while you were in the forest.  
  
Hanzo carried you out again, with you slung over his shoulder. His bare skin was hot against your drunk self’s overheated skin. He placed you back on your feet at the entrance to the trail.  
  
“Ohhhh, strong,” you gushed, impressed.  
  
Hanzo grunted.  
  
He waited for you to continue in your way. You stood there, staring at his dark-skinned face, the tattoos across his skin, the mysterious, pupiless eyes, becoming more and more attracted by the second.  
  
The alcohol went to your head.  
  
“Kiss me!” you demanded.  
  
You were smiling, swaying a bit but regaining your footing. The roots of those trees were trying to trip you, damnit!  
  
Hanzo’s glowing eyes narrowed, and he looked about to tell you  _no._  
  
So you stole a kiss, jumping up to give him a sloppy peck on the lips. Hanzo was shocked. Round, white eyes and open mouth. He stayed where he was while you walked away.  
  
“Okay, I’ll go home now!” you called over your shoulder.  
  
You woke the next morning to find him lounging at your kitchen table, drinking tea. Like he lived there.  
  
“You have poor taste in tea,” Hanzo said.  
  
“I… _what?_  Why are you here? To insult my tea?”  
  
Hanzo sipped  ~~his~~  your tea and then placed the mug back on the table.  
  
“You are  _so_  foolish, that I am going to have to haunt you to keep you from getting yourself killed.”  
  
When what he said sunk in, you sat down across from him.  
  
“Does this mean more kisses?” you asked, grinning.  
  
“Maybe,” was all he would give you for now. 


	9. Post-Recall McCree - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “I’ve got you,” and “it’s late, shouldn’t you be asleep,” with McCree.

“It’s late. Shouldn’t you be hittin’ the hay?”  
  
You took a seat next to the relaxing cowboy. Close enough to smell his mussed, second day musky hair. You were just friends at the moment, but your closeness didn’t bother him.  
  
“I tried. Too much coffee.” You shrugged.  
  
“I get that.”  
  
Jesse also has a disfunctional relationship with coffee. And drinking. Smoking. Anything involving his oral fixation.  
  
You inched closer and put your cheek to his shoulder. You moved your foot towards his boot so that your thigh sat alongside his. Jesse let you mooch his warmth for a few minutes.  
  
Then he looked over to see you giving him puppy eyes.  
  
“Can I help you?” he asks with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
You both know what you want. He prefers to be playful and have you ask.  
  
“Could you tell me a bedtime story, Jesse? Please?”  
  
You turn up the politeness, because he’s old-fashioned like that. And you press an inch closer, putting a hand on his arm. Normally, Jesse doesn’t appreciate anyone getting that close, but you’re bein’ so darned cute.  
  
He looks off into space and says, “So I was takin’ the train once when Talon shows up.”  
  
Impossibly, you melt even further into Jesse’s side. He tells the story in a gentle whisper, drawing out every word he can. He’s even quiet when he gets to the part where he shoots the bad guys.  
  
“Bam, bam, bam,” Jesse says, with an accompanying fingergun. He mimes fanning the hammer with his other hand.  
  
He finishes the story with mock sadness. “And they never stood a chance,” he says, shaking his head.  
  
Jesse peeps over at you. You’re fast asleep, clinging to his arm.  
  
“Gets ‘em every time,” he brags to the empty room. 


	10. Pre-Recall McCree - Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “I’ve had enough.” With McCree? McCree's a wondering cowboy and his S/O is done with him? Break that lovable cowboy's heart.

You waited anxiously for Jesse to return to your home. It used to be his home, too.  
  
You sat on the back of the sofa, peeking out through the blinds. You kept checking your phone for the time, compounding your restlessness. You almost went outside to get a better look around, just in case he ws moseying down the street.  
  
You didn’t have much to do besides wait. You didn’t do much when he was home, anyway. It was always too risky to go out and be seen together. Normal things like going on dates to eat out or visit the park were out of the question. Last time Jesse came home, you got cabin fever so badly that you picked a fight, yelling at him over his leaving his boots in the hallway. It was stupid, and you hated yourself for it.  
  
That’s when you started thinking.  
  
Normally, Jesse’s exploits only ended up in the news local to the area. You made the mistake of checking all the articles, and it got inside your head. He was honest with you that there was always a small chance that someone would come to harm you to get to him. Or that you could be arrested for harbouring a criminal. It got to the point that you jumped almost a foot off the ground whenever a neighbour said hi. You didn’t want to live your life this way anymore.  
  
The train incident involving Talon being all over the news was the last straw.  
  
You saw the dark red of Jesse’s serape down the street in the waning sun. You dialed his number and put the phone to your ear.  
  
“Somethin’ wrong?” he answered. He knew right away something was up, because you never called him the day he was expected home.  
  
You hesitated.  
  
“I made a deal with the police,” you said solemnly. “I’m sorry Jesse. I can’t-”  
  
His loud swearing drowned out your explanation.  
  
“Why’d you do this ta me?!” he demanded. “Ya took my only safe place from me. Why?!  
  
"It’s not safe, Jesse. Not for me. Because of you. I’ve had enough.”  
  
He swore some more, quietly, instead of arguing, because he knew it was true.  
  
He spit on the ground and asked, “Do I at least get a head start?”  
  
“No,” you replied. “They agreed not to charge me if they caught you. That’s the deal.”  
  
Jesse said no more. You heard yelling in the background. Some shots were fired. You hung up then, because you had some crying to do. 


End file.
